The research described in this proposal details a procedure for detecting and quantifying Human Growth Hormone (HGH) using an immunoassay coupled with surface enhanced Raman scattering (SERS) spectroscopy. The technique has the advantage of high sensitivity due to the use of SERS. In addition, the unique surface sensitive detection of SERS means that the assay can be read without washing away the indicator antibodies. This makes it possible to easily automate this method for rapid screening of large numbers of samples in a microwell plate format. This assays will be demonstrated with microwell plates modified with a SERS active coating. The SERS surface will be treated with anti-HGH. These will represent part of the commercial product to be developed and will be tested for durability. The analysis will be performed by sample introduction onto the modified microwell plate, followed by addition of a dye antiHGH conjugate. Only those conjugates that are captured on the surface by captured HGH will show up in the SERS spectra of the microwell plates. We will use both 633 nm HeNe and 852 nm Diode laser systems for the analysis for comparison. Tests will be made with human serum to show the affect of fluorescence from natural products on the analysis. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION This product will revolutionize detection of human growth hormone, therefore it will have applications in clinical laboratories, pharmaceutical laboratories, and research laboratories. Additionally, the methodology can be adapted to assays other than that of human growth hormone.